Severus je t'aime
by EME Clarisse
Summary: Suite à une altercation entre Hermione et Draco, celle-ci se retrouve aux temps des maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

C'était la rentrée des classes en sixième année pour notre trio griffondor et pour le reste bien entendu. Après le fameux discours du choipeau et le fabuleux festin de début d'années, Hermione devait faire sa ronde avec Drago Malfoy. Ces deux là avaient reçu l'insigne de prefet et devaient surveiller les élèves et réprimander ceux qui ne respectaient pas le couvre feu. Drago était toujours aussi excécrable et Hermione avait décidé de l'ouvrir. Ils traversèrent les couloirs et tombèrent sur un groupe de trois jeunes filles de serpentars en train de papoter et rigoler. Hermione leur retira de suite des points et leur suggéra d'aller immédiatement se coucher. Ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Drago:

"Non mais pour qui tu te prends sang de bourbe?"

BAM! Hermione lui mit une gifle. Cette année elle ne voulait pas se laisser insulter par qui que ce soit et encore moins par cet arrogant et gosse de riche de Malfoy. Drago se remit de sa gifle et sortit sa baguette. Hermione n'était nullement impressionnée et prit la sienne à son tour. Il lui dit:

"Tu vas me payer ça Granger!

- Vas y! J'attends blondasse!

- Rictumsempra

- Expelliarmus"

Les deux sorts les touchèrent et ils furent tous deux projetés. Drago fut le premier à se relever et lançà un nouveau sort, seulement Hermione qui avait récupéré le dernier retourneur du temps lors de la bataille contre Voldemort au ministère, elle l'avait pris sans que personne ne s'en perçoive et l'avait gardé en collier. Du coup celui-ci était sorti et servit de bouclier face au sort lancé par Malfoy. Et l'imprévisible se produitsit. Le sablier réagit, le cadran tourna lentement au début puis de plus en plus vite et puis plus rien. Enfin si elle se retrouva à Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs. Harry lui avait montré une photo d'eux quatres quand ils étaient à square grimmauld. Elle entendit:

" Vas y James, achève le ce snivellus! Il ne sert à rien à part produire de l'huile!

- Hahahahahahaha! Sirius elle est bonne celle là!

- Alors Servillus, on la ramène moins hein? Batard graisseux! Je vais te montrer qui commande ici!"

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit Hermione arriva, baguette à la main et lança quatres fois de suite:

"Expelliarmus! expelliarmus! expelliarmus! expelliarmus!"

Les quatres baguettes des quatres maraudeurs attérirent dans ses mains. Les garçons se retournèrent et étaient stupéfait. Ils croyaient que c'était Lily et furent surpris de voir que c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux chatains et yeux noisettes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas qui leur tenait tête! Elle s'avança vers eux et regarda le jeune garçon qui était blessé contre le mur. Elle reconnut son professeur de potion. James attaqua:

" Qui es tu toi? Sa petite amie?

- La ferme James Potter!

- Et comment connais tu mon nom?

- Eh connard, je suis une sorcière!

- Moi aussi je suis un sorcier et pourtant je ne connais pas ton nom sale peste!

- Je m'appelle Alessia Hokkins grand con!

- Oh c'est qu'elle a de la répartie la petite !

- Je vois, Black, Lupin, Petigrew, Potter, vous vous mettez à quatre contre un? Vous êtes vraiment pathétique! Et vous vous prétendez maraudeur? Moi je dirai rat des gouts oui!

- Ne te mêle pas de ça sinon!

- Sinon quoi James? Que vas tu me faire? Non mais tu crois que j'ai peur de ta tête de binoclar ? Non mais tu t'es vu? Sèrieux? On dirait un gamin de cinq ans! Ta maman t'envoie toutes les nuits des calins par hibou?

- Hahahahahahaha!

- Ce n'est pas drôle Peter!

- Je crois que je vais aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore!

- Non c'est bon on le laisse tranquille. Allez venez les gars!

- Vous oubliez vos baguettes? Vous croyez être doué sans elles?

- Merci Alessia!

- De rien Lunard!"

Lupin prit les quatres baguettes et fit un léger sourire à Hermione. Elle s'avança vers son professeur et le prit par le bras. Celui-ci réagit violemment:

"Ne me touchez pas!

- Mais Severus, tu es blessé et pas en état de marcher tout seul.

- Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire? Et puis de quoi je me mêle?

- Bon tu vas la fermer et m'écouter! Je t' accompagne à l'infirmerie que tu le veuille ou non, et même si pour ça je dois te stupéfixer et te faire léviter de force. Apres je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore."

Snape ne dit plus un mot et se laissa faire. Il n'avait pas envie de gouter aux foudres de cette redoutable jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. L'infirmière prit le jeune Severus en charge et congédia Hermione. Celle-ci se dirigea au bureau du directeur et sortit le premier mot de passe qui lui venait à l'esprit: "bonbon au citron", la gargouille s'ouvrit et Hermione sourit, elle se dit:" il n'a pas changé ses habitudes". Arrivée en haut, elle frappa à la porte. Le directeur l'ouvrit et elle se posta devant lui. Il commença:

" Bonjour Mademoiselle, je ne crois pas vous connaître!

- En effet Professeur Dumbledore, dans cette époque, je ne suis pas née encore.

- Je dois comprendre que vous venez du futur! Comment êtes vous arrivé à notre époque?

- Par le biais de ceci Monsieur!"

Hermione détacha soncollier et le lui montra. Albus le regarda minutieusement et lui dit:

" C'est un retourneur de temps très spécial et très rare, comment l'avez vous eu?

- Hélas je ne peux pas vous le dire car trop de choses en dépendent. Dans mon époque les choses vont mal, deux camps se forment et le ministère jongle avec.

- Oui ça ne change pas d'aujourd'hui.

- Si Professeur c'est plus grave, le seigneur des arrivera à gagner des partisans et à semer la terreur. Il tuera quiconque lui resistera!

- Oh mon dieu!

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus!

- Je vous comprends en effet, comment vous vous appelez?

- Hermione Granger!

- Enchanté demoiselle! Il serait préférable de changer!

- En fait c'est déjà fait, j'ai croisé certains élèves dans le couloirs et quand ils m'ont demandé mon nom, j'ai dit Alessia Hokkins.

- Bien, bien! A quelle maison étiez vous attribué?

- Griffondor!

- C'est bien! Cependant le choipeau va vous répartir une nouvelle fois!

- D'accord mais je n'ai pas d'affaires comment je fais? Car je n'ai pas d'argent non plus!

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, le ministère prévoit une certaine somme d'argent et le necessaire pour faire face à ce genre de situation.

- D'accord!

- Je vous suggère de vous rendre dans la grande salle, le diner va bientot commencer. "

Hermione se leva et redescendit les marches. En prenant le chemin de la grande salle, elle passa devant l'infirmerie et Snape venait de sortir. Elle lui dit:

" Tu es mieux sans toutes ces égratignures!

- Tu es allée voir le directeur?

- Oui je vais passer sous le choipeau.

- Waouh! Quelle chance! A tous les coups il va te mettre chez les lions, la maison préférée du directeur!

- Je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire je m'en tape un peu!

- Tu es spéciale comme nana!

- T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre Severus Tobias Rogue, fils d'une sorcière et d'un moldu.

- Comment es tu au courant? Tu es voyante?

- Pas tout à fait!

- Ca veut dire quoi pas tout à fait?

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions!

- Normal, il faut toujours mieux connaître ses ennemis!

- Tu as un sacré culot! Je t'ai aidé tout à l'heure!

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé!

- Tu sais quoi? Continue à être excécrable comme ça, mais ne t'étonne pas d'être sans amis.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vis alors tais toi.

- J'en connais plus que tu ne le penses!"

Elle le laissa en plan et se dirigea devant la table des professeurs de la grande salle. Snape la regarda et se posa des questions. Dès que tous les élèves furent arrivés, AZlbus demanda à Hermione de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et lui passa le choipeau sur la tête. Après son discours habituel, il la mit à Griffondor. Les maraudeurs tiraient un peu la gueule et James dit:

"Oh non, on ne va pas rigoler avec elle!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tout à l'heure, elle nous a mit une plumée.

- Ce qu'il essaie de te dire Lily, c'est qu'elle est intervenue quand nous embêtions servillus!

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça et vous devriez cesser de l'ennuyer! il a assez de problèmes comme ça!

- Ouais! On ne va pas pas lui jeter des roses non plus!

-Pff! Vous êtes des gamins. "

Hermione s'assit entre Lily et Lupin, et elle afficha un grand sourire. Quand à Snape il était déçu qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui à Serpentar, pour une fois qu'il aurait une autre amie en plus de Lily!


	2. Chapter 2

Le landemain Hermione se reveilla de bonne humeur. Elle avait fait la connaissance de la mère de Harry, et toutes les deux avaient beaucoup parlé de Snape. Lily apprit à Mione, qu'elle connaissait Snape depuis son enfance et que au fond c'était un garçon très bien mais qui avait rencontré pas mal de problèmes dans sa vie. Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi son professeur de potion était toujours d'une humeur excécrable. Donc elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Lily lui prêta quelques vêtements et robes de l'école. Par chance elles avaient la même taille. Lily se reveilla à son tour.

"Bonjour Alessia bien dormie?

- Oui! Et toi?

- Aussi!

- Je t'attends!

- Merci c'est trop aimable. "

Lily s'habilla et ensemble elles descendirent jusque à la grande salle. Le directeur donna le nouvel emploi du temps à Hermione. Elle dit:

"On a cours de potion avec les serpentars!

- Oui, il y aura Severus avec nous!

- Cool!

- Salut les filles, alors tigresse bien dormie?

- Très bien merci et vous? Pas trop la grosse tête?

- Nous? Jamais! Dis maintenant que tu es dans notre maison,tu ne vas plus défendre servillus!

- Pourquoi pas? Il est gentil!

- Mais il est à Serpentar, notre maison ennemie.

- James ne commence pas avec ça et tu laisses Severus tranquille.

- Honnêtement Lily je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter!

- Peut être parce qu'il a un Q I plus interessant que le tien!

- Ou qu'il en ait dans le froc hihihihi!

- Bien dis Sirius, mais à mon avis, il n'y a pas grand chose non plus.

- Waouh! Ils sont toujours comme ça?

- Toujours!

- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge!"

Les griffondors finirent de prendre le petit déjeuner et se rendirent à leur première de cours de potion avec les serpentars. Toutes les places étaient prises sauf une à côté de Snape. Hermione s'y installa:

" Bonjour Severus bien dormi?

- Qui t'a dit de t'asseoir là?

- Et tu veux que je m'asseoie où? Par terre? Sur tes genoux?

- Pff!

- Bon! Alors?

- Quoi?

- Tu as bien dormi?

- En quoi ça te regarde?

- Je suis curieuse c'est tout!

- Un peu trop!

- Eh Sèv! Sèv! Tu m'as fais mon devoir?

- Non Malfoy, je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas le temps!

- Je vois que tu es très occupé! Tu me diras si elle est un bon coup au moins!

- Sur ce point je pense être un meilleur coup que toi blondasse!

- Eh fais attention petite conne! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles!

- Si! A Lucius Malfoy, gosse de riche qui n'est même pas capable de s'opposer à son papa!"

Les autres élèves qui avaient entendu, éclatèrent de rire. Lucius déja blanc à l'origine pâlit un peu plus, Snape riait intèrieurement. Cependant Lucius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le professeur Slughorn arriva:

"Bien bonjour mes chers enfants. Je vois que nous avons parmis nous, la petite nouvelle! Comment est votre niveau dans ma matière?

- Assez bien je pense.

- C'est ce que nous verrons. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion de guérison qui permet de soulager les douleurs articulaires. Vous avez les instructions dans votre manuel à la page 305.

- Excusez moi professeur mais je n'ai pas encore mes livres.

- Bien, Mr Rogue va gentilment vous prêter le sien pour aujourd'hui. "

Snape fusilla son prof du regard et mit le livre au milieu de la table. Mione lit de suite les ingrédients et partit à l'armoire les chercher. Elle en prit suffisemment pour elle et son camarade. Quand elle revint avec, elle lui dit:

"Tiens, ça c'est pour toi!

- J'ai des jambes aussi!

- Ne dis pas merci surtout!

- De rien!

- Tu es de plus en plus charmant. Bon on commence?

Hermione et Snape se concentrèrent sur la potion. L'ensemble de la classe faisait silence. A la fin du cours, le prof passa dans les rangs et regarda le breuvage de Hermione. Il en fut très ravi.

" Eh bien félicitation Melle Hokkins, elle est réussie, vous avez une concurrente Severus!

- Le mérite ne me revient pas, dans mon ancienne école, j'avais un professeur très compétent.

- Comment s'appelle t'il?

- Inutile que je vous le dise, je crains que vous ne le connaissez pas. C'était un homme très discret et secret, qui parlait très peu et ne se mêlait à la vie des autres qu'en cas d'urgence.

- Bien, en tout cas, je suis content d'avoir une aussi bonne élève dans mon cours, dommage que je ne sois pas votre directeur.

-Merci!"

Les élèves donnèrent leurs échantillons et partirent du cours pour aller aux autres. Snape rattrappa Hermione et lui dit:

" Bravo pour la potion!

- Merci Severus, tu as quoi comme cours?

- DFCM.

- Ok, on se voit toute à l'heure alors, moi j'ai arithmancie.

- Hermione!

- Oui!

- Excuse moi pour ma mauvaise humeur, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des gens vraiment sympa.

- Allons ce n'est rien, oublie, rien n'est jamais facile, le stress des examens, l'adolescence, la peur de grandir, tu sais j'ai l'air forte mais il m'arrive d'avoir peur à moi aussi.

- Tu sais très bien le cacher.

- Bon on y va?

- Ok, on déjeune ensemble a midi?

- Ouais!"

Severus la laissa partir et rejoignit son cours de DFCM; Malfoy l'attendait:

"Qui est cette fille avec qui tu traînes? Je ne l'aime pas.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas parce que elle a su te remballer et qu'elle te tient tête.

- Si tu veux mais fais gaffe Sev, Lily maintenant Alessia!

- Ca veut dire quoi?

- Tu as un peu trop le béguin pour les lionnes.

- Malfoy, je ne suis ni Crabbe, ni Goyle pour t'obéir alors fous moi la paix!

- Tu ne diras pas ça dans quelques mois.

- Mais oui!"

Ils rentrèrent en classe et commencèrent leurs cours.


	3. Chapter 3

Ca faisait plusieurs semaines que Hermione faisait connaissance avec ses nouveaux camarades, ses nouveaux cours et sa nouvelle vie. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Severus à parler des cours et des livres. Ils avaient beaucoup de cours en commun et s'installaient souvent à la même table. Severus était moins rude. Aujourd'hui ils se promenaient près du lac quand Lucius arriva.

" Salut le nouveau couple de l'année!

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy!

- Je voudrais te parler Sev.

- Sans moi j'imagine!

- Oui sans toi, c'est une discussion entre mec!

- Reste Alessia!

- Tu fais chier Sev, c'est important, elle n'a pas besoin d'être là!

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix! Soit tu parles, soit tu dégages!

- Bien, puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix et que en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de mal à te choper! J'ai une proposition à te faire!

- Je t'écoute!

- Je connais le moyen de te débarrasser de ton moldu de père et de t'apporter la grandeur.

- Biensûr! Tu ne peux déjà pas dire non à ton père quand il décide de te marier à Cissa dans un futur proche par exemple, alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais contrer mon père ou encore m'apporter une certaine grandeur!

- En effet moi tout seul je ne peux pas, mais un puissant sorcier si!

- De quoi me parles tu? Le seul sorcier très puissant est le directeur!

- C'est là que tu te trompes, il y en a un beaucoup plus puissant, qui n'a pas peur d'utiliser les impardonnables pour se révolter. Lui aussi a souffert à cause des moldus et revendique le droit des sorciers. Actuellement il recherche des adhérents.

- Tout le monde peut s'inscrire?

- Pourquoi petite sotte, tu voudrais en faire partie?

- Pourquoi pas? Ca à l'air interessant ce que tu dis! Si ce sorcier est puissant, on apprendra beaucoup plus de choses avec lui!

- Tu as l'air moins bête que je ne le pensais!

- Eh oui! Tu t'es fais des films sur moi!

- Donc je pourrais compter sur vous deux? Ce n'est pas un engagement à la légère! C'est très important!

- Tu crois que j'ai peur? Cependant Severus a raison, si tu ne veux pas te marier avec Cissa c'est cà?

- Oui!

- Ne te marie pas!

- Je n'ai pas le choix!

- On a toujours le choix, tu viens de le démontrer en faisant cette proposition, ou alors tu ne nous dis pas tout.

- Si je ne l'épouse pas, mon père me déshérite!

- Et tu as besoin de la fortune de ton père pour réussir? Tu ne peux pas y arriver par tes propres moyens? Tes propres idées?

- Tu sors d'où toi?

- C'est juste une suggestion!

- Ouais garde les pour toi! Bon je vous recontacte bientôt!"

Lus partit tranquille, Snape regarda Hermione et lui demanda:

"Tu comptes vraiment t'inscrire?

- Je ne sais pas et toi?

- Pas avant de savoir ce qui est ce sorcier!

- C'est Tom Jedusort.

- Comment tu le sais?

- J'ai entendu parler de lui une fois, il réunit des adeptes pour pouvoir aéantir les moldus et prendre le pouvoir. Enfin ça c'est au début, mais son but est de semer la terreur et d'accéder à l'immortalité. Et pour celà il est prêt à tout.

- Mais pourquoi il me choisirait moi?

- Parce que tu excelles en potion. Et qu'il pense qu'il aura besoin de tes dons. Mais ne te leurres pas, Il te promettra mille et unes belles choses, malheureusement il ne tiendra aucune promesse et te traitera comme un chien.

- Comment sais tu tout ça?

- Par le vent, il vient de me le dire!

- C'est comme ça que tu sais les choses? C'est la nature qui te dévoile tout?

- Oui!

- Oh! Donc tu es au courant de ce que je ressens pour toi?

- Malheureusement non, pour les sentiments d'amours que les gens ont à mon égard ça ne marche pas. Mais à présent je suis toute ouïe, quels sont tes sentiments pour moi?

- Je voudrais que tu sois ma petite amie.

- Ca me touche!

- C'est tout?

- Non, je te dis oui Sev, tu me plais et je te trouve génial!

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Oui! Ca t'étonne?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude!

- Je sais, mais à présent, je vais te montrer d'autres chemins à traverser! "

Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser timidement. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser, se regardèrent et recommencèrent en un baiser plus soutenu. A la fin Severus sourit. Hermione lui dit:

" Ton sourire te va très bien! Tu devrais sourire plus souvent!

- Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, ça m'arrivera souvent! Merci Alessia!

- Merci à toi aussi Severus, on est deux dans cette love story!

- J'imagine la tête de Potter!

- Tu veux qu'on en rajoute?

- Comment?

- C'est l'heure du diner , suis moi!"

Hermione prit la main de Sev et regagna le chateau. Ils arrivèrent dans le chateau, puis dans la grande salle. Severus voulait s'asseoir à la table des serpentars mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle le prit par la taille et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa table. Il y avait déjà Lily intallée. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et Snape à côté de Hermione. Lily les regarda et leur dit:

"Félicitation! je suis heureuse pour vous deux, surtout pour toi Severus!

- Merci Lily!"

Cinq minutes après les maraudeurs arrivèrent. Quand ils virent Severus assit à leur table, James réagit:

" Dégages Sevillus, tu n'as rien à faire ici!

- Pour qui tu te prends Potter? Pour le roi?

- Je ne t'ai pas sonnée Alessia!

- Moi si, Severus est avec moi et il y reste, si tu n'es pas content tu dégages!

- Laisse tomber James!

- Lunar ça va! déjà qu'on est obligé de le supporter en classe!

- James arrête! Moi aussi je suis contente que Sev soit avec nous !

- Bien puisque nous avons deux femmes fatales contre nous, on ne peut que s'incliner!"

James s'assit à coté de Lily, sirius en face, Petre a côté de Sirius et Lupin en face de Snape. Puis pour en rajouter, Hermione embrassa Sev, les quatres compères les regardèrent et ne dirent plus un mot pendant trente secondes. Puis Lunar reprit:

" Félicitation à vous deux!

- Il faut aimer cheveux gras!

- Tu peux parler caniche!

- Ouh! et Casser! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Et nous Lily?

- Quoi nous?

- Quand deviendras tu Madame James Potter?

- Quand tu auras un cerveau!

- Occupe toi de tes affaires Alessia!

- oui binoclar!"

les maraudeurs n'embêtèrent pas Snape durant le repas. La plupart du temps ils l'ignoraient sauf Lupin, il était aimable et engageait la conversation avec Lily et le couple. Le reste de la soirée Hermione passait du temps avec Sev jusqu'au couvre feu et elle rentrait dans sa tour. Ce soir là, elle remontait les escaliers quand elle fut interceptée par un certain blond aux cheveux longs.

- Bonsoir beauté!

- Bonsoir Lucius, puis je t'aider?

- Oui, j'ai envie de passer du bon temps avec toi!

- Et moi je n'en ai pas envie.

- Tu préfères Severus? Franchement que lui trouves tu? Il n'est pas interessant.

- Lâches moi de suite !

- Vas y! montre ce que tu as dans le ventre!

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu!"

Hermione lui mit un bon coup de genoux entre les jambes et Lucius cria comme une fillette. Il la traita de tout ce qui lui passaient par la tête! Elle lui répondit:

"Il ne faut pas me chercher Malfoy!

- Tu vas me le payer!

- Mais oui! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai sommeil! A plus!"

Elle partit et laissa Malfoy en plan.


End file.
